


Stupid Sleep-Cuddler

by phantomhot



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, also a cute MikoRei moment, fushimi also being cute, lil bit of fushimi angst but not much, sleep cuddling, yata being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhot/pseuds/phantomhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped next to each other in a cramped cave, Yata can't help his little sleeping habit and Fushimi can't help but pull him closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sleep-Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's my first little story and it's just a load of fluff from a cute dream I had. Tell me what you think and if I should write more. Also if you have any cute headcanons that you want me to write then tell me! 
> 
> It's set during season 1 sometime.

It had been more than a few hours and everyone was beginning to get tired. Various reds and blues as well as their kings were trapped under a shell of rocks and rubble. Mikoto sighed as he tried to ignite his power, but could only manage a spark. Something about these rocks, it blocked out their power. The kings would usually have no trouble breaking through a few rocks, but it was just their luck that the strain who trapped them had a power-nulling ability. 

It soon came to be night time, not that any of them would be able to tell, their only light source being the screens of the PDAs and Munakata’s handy torch. The rocks also seemed to be put under some cooling power, as everyone began to feel a burning chill.

“Sleepy...” Anna whispered from Mikoto’s lap, snuggling into him.

“Hmm.” The blue king looked over at her and noticed that Mikoto was also starting to drift off. He rose his voice to address the others, “It’s about time we all rested for the night. There is not much we can do efficiently when we are all exhausted.”

Various agreements and sighs were heard throughout the cave and a scowling Yata spoke up, “So we’re not even going to try to escape anymore?”

“Ahh, Misaki! Why don’t you show us just how strong you are then?” Fushimi taunted from behind him with a smirk. Yata immediately turned round to the blue, who just tilted his head with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, well I bet Mikoto-san will find a way to get us out! He always does!” Misaki said with pride. At this, Fushimi’s grin dropped and he lowered his head with a ‘tsk’.

“Actually, Yata-san,” Munakata called to get his attention. “Even your king is half asleep now.” He gestured to the dozing red king, who slowly opened his eyes when he felt Yata staring at him.

Yata looked around and everyone seemed to be lying down to sleep. The space was not very small and everyone seemed cramped together. There was no space for him to lie down, except for right where he was… Next to Fushimi. 

Yata gave him a look of disgust before lying down on his side, facing away from the blue. The ground was cold and hard, but there was nothing he could do to fix it, not even warm it up with his fire. He heard Fushimi lie next to him. He seemed to be close, due to the tight space of the cave, and Yata could almost feel the presence beside him, almost feel Fushimi’s breath on the nape of his neck. Almost.

Yata soon drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep and began to dream of winter. It was cold and dark and he was surrounded by emptiness. There was nothing there. Nothing but a cold mist that flickered around his body. It was lonely. he sank down to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. All of a sudden, there was a radiation of warmth beside him. It glowed a bright blue and the first thought Yata had was ‘Amazing!’ He smiled in delight and reached out to the glowing heat, engulfing himself in the comfort.

Fushimi lay awake. Insomnia had always troubled him but he was used to it. If he could barely fall asleep in his own bed, then there was no way he could drift into peace here. So he was awake, lying on his side, watching the redhead in front of him. His shoulders rose and fell steadily as he breathed. It proved he was alive, that Misaki was living both physically and mentally. Fushimi was almost happy for him, though it seemed he had a twisted way of showing it. At least one of them got to live. It was inevitable anyway, there was no way they could both ever make it in this lost world. These words swim around Fushimi’s abyss of a mind and he closes his eyes, wishing for once that he could find sleep.

Suddenly his eyes were wide open. 

The redhead had somehow turned in his sleep and was clinging onto the front of Fushimi’s shirt. The blue was confused, but made no move to get rid of him. Yata only brought himself closer and let out a soft huff as he wrapped his entire self around Fushimi. Their legs intertwined, Yata’s head was under his chin, one arm gripping his shirt and the other hugging Fushimi around the back.

Fushimi was stiff like the rocks they were trapped under. He just laid still and held his breath, unsure of how to react to their current situation. If Misaki awoke like this, he would definitely freak out and probably attempt to murder Fushimi. Nevertheless, the blue found himself snaking his arms around a thin waist and pulling the boy closer. He remembered how he used to be able to bury his face in Misaki’s auburn hair without shame, but now… things were different.

But somehow, being in this position prompted Fushimi to remove the red’s annoying beanie and nuzzle his nose into Misaki’s soft locks, bringing up one hand to toy with messy strands of hair. He knew it wasn’t right to do this, but hell, if Misaki decided to use him as a pillow, then he would do exactly the same!

They stayed in that position for a while and Fushimi’s mind, which had earlier been a slow, lonely processor, was now racing. He felt… alive. There was this stupid boy who still liked to sleep-cuddle even at the age of nineteen and his hair was soft and he looked kind of cute when he slept, the way his body fit into Fushimi’s like a puzzle piece, and for Fushimi, looking down at them together was all it took to lean in and capture the other boy’s lips for a moment. 

But then the moment passed and he pulled away from the sleeping boy, shocked at his own actions and looked around frantically to make sure he wasn’t caught. However, his eyes met none other than the blue king, who gave him a sleepy smile.

Fushimi froze. The king was lying half on Mikoto, head on the other man’s chest with arms wrapped around his torso. He sensed the younger blue’s fear and lifted his finger to his lips, confirming that he would not mention what he had just witnessed. To confirm the trust, Munakata lifted his head to plant a soft kiss on the red king’s lips, before smiling warmly at Fushimi. Fushimi stared at his king, but began to feel the tension dropping. He nodded slightly and then relaxed around his Misaki once again.

 

He guessed that they all had their little secrets. This night would be his.


End file.
